


Who Knew Staring So Much Would End Like This?

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, Prompt: "Sight".
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Who Knew Staring So Much Would End Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> last fic for souyo week! this was fun but i am exhausted from writing every day. i gave up on figuring out a title on this one. also, if youve been reading all my fics this week lmk if youd want me to write more souyo eventually!

The first time Souji noticed just how _cute_ Yosuke was, was surprisingly that day he helped him out of the trashcan. His hair was slightly ruffled, and the goofy smile he gave him as he thanked him, set butterflies off in his heart, as he thought ‘How cute’. His face remained stoic, however. The two continued chatting on their way to school, Yosuke carrying the conversation though. Souji was naturally a quiet person, which left him much time to think to himself, think things he wouldn’t dare say aloud. Things such as, ‘I wonder how his hair feels.’, ‘There’s no way those are his natural eyes, they’re too beautiful to be real. They must be contacts.’, and ‘I want to hear him laugh some more.’ He knew he fell for the boys looks easily- but that didn’t mean anything as long as he didn’t actually come to like his personality, right?

_Well…_

‘So much for that’ he thought, as he began to get to know him better. Soon, they had gone through the TV world and fought his shadow. Gaining his persona wasn’t the only change he had in that world. His heart changed too, hearing about what Yosuke’s shadow had said- and how much he related to it, made him feel even closer to him. Now he was screwed, he was starting to get a crush on that sunshine boy he had dubbed him to himself, and with that how he felt about the way he looked was also affected.

Souji had it bad for Yosuke, to put it lightly. As their group began to get larger, Souji ran even more of a risk of being caught staring at Yosuke. Especially now they had Naoto on their team. Yes, his crush has gone on for that long. Though at this point crush might be an understatement. Souji has managed to fully get to know Yosuke, which was a blessing and a curse, because it meant he now heard him call him ‘partner’ at least twice a day which has started to wear at his poker face. His staring got to the point Naoto pulled him aside one day to question him about it.

“Why do you always stare at Yosuke? Are you two having an argument you need to sort out?” They asked Souji.

“No, that isn’t it at all.” Souji replied.

“Then what is it?” They stared fiercely at them, demanding an answer.

“I can’t tell you that.” Souji looked away, though his neutral face remained.

“Do you really think it’s wise to hide things? Have you learned nothing from all the things we have gone through? Do you want a shadow, because that is how you get a shadow.” Even though their tone remained calm, it still seemed like they were yelling with how powerful their words were.

“I don’t think it’s anything that serious.”

“If it’s not then why are you hiding it?”

“I have my reasons.”

“And what are those reasons you speak of?”

“I just can’t tell anyone about how I f-” To Souji’s relief and Naoto's annoyance, they were cut off as the others ran in. “Guys! There’s a sale on the steak croquettes! And Yosuke’s paying! Chie yelled.  
“Oh hell no! Why do you think I'm your personal bank account?!” Yosuke protested, only to be ignored as he’s dragged along with the group into the shopping district. “Ugh. You only get one each. You think I can afford paying for your food constantly with my salary? I’m just a retail worker, not a damn doctor!” Chie whined at that, only to be shut up by Yosuke shoving a steak croquette in her mouth. Yosuke stood crossing his arms, and looked over to notice Souji and Naoto talking again. ‘They were talkin’ earlier too, does that mean… Nah, Souji wouldn’t go for a person like Naoto, right? I hope not.’ Yosuke shook his head at that. ‘The hell do I mean I hope not?! It’s not like I’d wanna date him.’ But seeing Naoto get closer to Souji, seemingly whispering something, he felt that telling pang of jealousy shoot through him. He marched over to them, “Hey! Wanna share what you two are whispering about with the rest of the class?” he mocked. The two backed away from each other, Naoto blushing slightly from embarrassment.

“Did you hear any of what we said?” Souji asked uneasily. “Yeah, sure did!” He lied, “Heard it all, so you two are dating or something huh? Thought I wouldn’t notice?” He said, a slight bitter edge creeping into his voice towards the end of his accusation. “So. You didn’t actually hear a word of what we were discussing, and thus you can go and let us finish. Stop making an ass of yourself.” Naoto spat at him, the words coming off more rudely than they intended. “What? If my partner here’s finally deciding to get himself a date, then I wanna congratulate him!” Yosuke responded, glaring at Naoto.

“Quit it, you two. Yosuke, you have it completely wrong.” Souji cut in, tired of hearing them argue.  
“Then what’s the deal with you two?” Yosuke said, confusion clear on his face. “If you want to know so badly, then I’ll tell you later.” Souji said before realizing what he just dedicated himself to revealing to Yosuke. ‘Shit.’ He thought. He glanced over the Naoto, seeing the shocked look on their face, understanding what he just did. Yosuke, satisfied with what he was told went over back to the group and left them alone again.

“You’re going to tell him?” They asked.

“I guess so.” He responded. “What if he hates me once I tell him?” He questioned, afraid of the answer.

“I sincerely doubt that will happen. He hasn’t asked something offensive to Kanji in awhile, and I have noticed him giving you the same sort of stares. I believe in you, so good luck.” And with that, Naoto left quickly, wanting to avoid much of anything romance related. The group shortly followed after them, after finishing their food. “So, partner. What is it.” Yosuke asked flatly, preparing himself mentally to hear Souji reveal he has in fact gotten a date. ‘Shit, maybe he went for Kanji, and that’s why he was talkin’ to Naoto since they’re so close...No, what am I thinking?! Would he really go for a guy?’

“Yosuke, are you paying attention to what I’m saying?” Souji's question brought him back out of his thoughts, “Oh, sorry I got caught up in my thoughts. So, what is it?” Anxiety had bubbled up inside Yosuke, now realizing maybe he actually kinda sorta maybe wanted to be the one Souji would date. Maybe. Possibly. “So what me and Naoto were talking about, they noticed I was staring at you a lot and asked if we were fighting. I told them that wasn’t it, and that I was staring at you because I…” Souji got that far without his voice failing him, but as soon as he was about to say those 3 words, he voice fell to a whisper, “I like you, Yosuke. I understand if you don’t like me after this so-” He was cut off again by a yell, “Y-you like me, partner?!” Yosuke’s face has gone red, hearing that after only just barely being able to realize he liked Souji too was too much for him. “Man, I need to sit down.” He turned around to sit back down at the table of the restaurant, laying his head down on his crossed arms on the table. Souji just looked at him silently, wondering what would happen next.

“Yeah, I guess I like you too, Souji. Realized that just a bit ago, actually. Got really jealous of you and Naoto talkin’ and being real close for some reason… Anyway yeah. Uh, so what now?” Souji smiled at that, coming over to sit next to Yosuke and bring him in for a hug. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said, pausing before asking something else, “How about… We just have a new meaning to being ‘partners’?” He suggested, and Yosuke nodded. “Sounds good, but all that tired me out. I’m going home, cya later, _partner_.” He said with a wink, then ran off home, leaving Souji to stand there dumbfounded.


End file.
